The proposed research deals with two primary areas: (1) the psychobiology of attachment and separation and its clinical mental health applications, and (2) neuromagnetic assessment of human brain function, especially as it relates to impaired CNS function in schizophrenia. Previous work from the applicant's laboratory has documented significant behavioral, physiological, and immunological consequences of early maternal and other social separation experiences in young monkeys. Research planned in this proposal will address the following areas: 1) we will determine if the physiological effects of maternal separation are also seen in peer separation paradigms, 2) we will complete a comprehensive prospective assessment of disturbances in immunological function as they may accompany maternal and peer separation experiences, and 3) we will establish whether social attachment can be directly assessed by measures of psychobiological synchrony between attached individuals. In the second major area of proposed research, we will use neuromagnetic recordings to directly assess the functioning of CNS inhibitory systems in schizophrenic patients. Using both neuromagnetic recordings and nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) imaging we will determine the neuroanatomical source of the auditory evoked potential P50 component in normal and schizophrenic patients. We will also make substantive system improvements in our MEG mapping capability to improve our ability to localize subcortical current sources. Additionally, a program of professional growth is planned to include an intensive and in-depth training experience in statistical and signal processing methods of direct relevance to the two major research areas. This program will significantly enhance the applicant's data processing and analysis capabilities in the proposed major areas of research.